


［MarkChan］平平无奇的恋爱傻瓜

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 马东不是现背，只是拿来用了一点点最近非常喜欢小东PP的小马，其实两个都是笨蛋情侣想开车了所以有了这篇。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship, markchan - Relationship, 马东
Kudos: 32





	［MarkChan］平平无奇的恋爱傻瓜

客厅里的电视机不断地闪着光，又是李东赫那个家伙在疯狂切台，对眼睛多有伤害啊，李马克想着就不自制地眯起了眼睛。

李东赫坐在沙发上咬着半支棒冰，橘子味的冰水混着气泡发出滋拉滋拉的声音。

棒冰的另一半就在李马克手里。其实他本来是到厨房来冲麦片的，冰箱前的李东赫刚好抽出这支棒冰，很顺手地就掰了一半给他。这在他们之间很平常，他们已经交往一个半月了。李马克也没说自己不是来吃棒冰的，就自然地接过来了，因为他不能拒绝李东赫分享的棒冰，也不想让李东赫一个人吃掉一整支，当然，更不想他拿着本来是分享给他的这半支棒冰被李东赫转手分享给宿舍里的其他人。不管怎样，李马克不用吃牛奶麦片了，从他接过这半支棒冰的时候，他的眼神就一直固定在李东赫身上。正如李东赫紧盯着电视画面一样，李马克也不断地盯着李东赫。

“本市正式发布台风警告，请各位市民做好防风准备，谨慎出行。”

坏天气。本来他们也没讨论过什么出行计划，最近应该也没什么一定要出门的事由。让李东赫一直在他视线里很容易，因为他本来就一直在，一直会不停地出现，就算不想注意也会引起注意的程度。啊，从以前开始就是这样，甚至到了李马克觉得闹得眼睛烦的程度。

就像他从排斥李东赫的偶然及非偶然地占用注意力，到开始接受并向李东赫提出交往，李马克觉得自己做的很自然，他意识到自己的感情时并不是sudden而来的，李东赫也很爽快地答应了交往的请求。李马克是有些欣喜的，他十分满意自己是“观察到了李东赫似乎是在守望我的感情”而提出的交往请求，李东赫在建立交往关系后展开的只对李马克一个人的腻腻歪歪更是让他满意，想想就是要在梦里笑出来的程度。李马克逐渐发现他比自己想得更需要李东赫。

身体上也是。

李马克最近喜欢摸李东赫的屁股。无论是李东赫光着身子的时候还是穿着衣服的时候。

他也没在乎场合什么的。两个人私底下当然无妨，练习和表演的时候要是站在一起，李马克也会把他的手放在李东赫屁股上。李东赫以前也常常对他这样做，因此他神色一切如常，李马克也坦然地摸就摸了。

李东赫不穿衣服的时候他就更爱下手了。现在他们两个正是紧紧黏在一起的气氛，每天都搂在一起睡觉，虽然在同一个宿舍房间的上下床，李马克总是在李东赫准备爬上去的时候把他拦下来抱在自己的床上。李东赫肩膀上挣扎扭动着，屁股却没有一点儿要从这张床上抬起来的意思。所以俩人夜里关上门以后，就这样睡在一张床上。

和喜欢的人距离如此靠近地在一起，年轻人的身体又总是很诚实，李马克不好意思地硬了之后，问李东赫可不可以发生关系，但李东赫拒绝了。

cool。李马克努力让自己的兄弟冷静。本来这种事就不强求，情到浓时自然而然～虽然他们已经认识很多年了，但也才是刚刚做情侣，李东赫这个家伙又古怪得很，或许是他心急了，普通情侣大概也不会这么快就……

人人都是上帝的孩子，李马克是谨慎思考过的，他并非坦然认为自己的行为是无罪的，但人的一生本就是赎罪的一生。上帝仍会接纳他，让虔诚信仰祂之名的马克成为自己的羔羊。他所拥抱的另一个人，只不过是同他一样的人。

那个人看起来一点心理压力都没有。

那么李东赫为什么拒绝李马克的亲密邀请呢？李马克想到的第一个原因是，他们交往的时间还不够长，第二个原因是，李东赫还不能接受两个男人屁股对着屁股。

其实李马克也不能保证自己一定喜欢，但还是想要试试。而且李东赫的屁股这么可爱……于是李马克准备发动第二次进攻。

他当然觉得什么时候发生关系要东赫和他两个人一起决定，但某次硬着睡觉以后——很难睡好，他承认——是被裤子里黏糊糊的湿意扰醒的。

说实话，李东赫应该喜欢我很久了吧？他就一点儿都不想跟我做亲密的事吗？李马克这样想着。不会只有我一个人想做吧？那我好像很奇怪的样子？不会吧！

棒冰吃完了，李马克把塑料皮扔掉，直接回房间去了。他没有关上房间的门，因为他知道李东赫也会马上进来。

果然，李马克刚拿出日记本坐到床上，房间门就被李东赫推开了。李马克想装作没在意他走进来，只是专注日记本的样子，可那个家伙就笑着，直奔着李马克的嘴唇，用力地吻上来了。

李马克已经过了被李东赫捉弄的阶段，所以他自然地随着李东赫的嘴唇与他交缠。入迷之前，李马克还是把李东赫推开了，“呀门关好了吗？”

李东赫回身把门关严实，“这回关好了，哥。”他坐在李马克旁边，肩膀紧紧挨着，“说实话，哥，现在我上来亲你，你不像以前那样慌张地要打我了吧？”

“都交往了嘛……”李马克摸摸自己的后脑勺，以前把弟弟推开的太多，现在只觉得后悔。

“哎，没意思。”李东赫却没看他，“洗澡去了。”

这下李马克有点郁闷，他承认自己是慢热很多，可你这句「没意思」是什么意思？你还想要什么意思？

李马克真的有点不太高兴了，他还把前面用过的日记本找了出来，在自己过去的笔迹里寻找有东赫的痕迹。一直到浴室里的水声停下，他才把日记本都藏好。李东赫浴巾围着下半身，手上还在用毛巾擦未干的头发。

“洗得快吧？哥赶紧去，水温都不用调的，刚刚合适。”李东赫摸上李马克的手肘，顺着手臂滑到李马克的手心，显得比普通的握手更加眷恋一些，李马克的心情又多云转了晴，忍不住心猿意马起来。

从李马克踏进淋浴间的时候就开始了胡思乱想，不着边际地想了很多，下面的兄弟似乎也有些想法。洗了一半儿就听见李东赫扯着嗓门儿推门进来，“哥，我要洗衣服！进来了！”洗衣机在淋浴间外边，看不到正在洗澡的李马克，李马克觉得没什么所谓，就嗯了一下表示可以。

就在他洗完出来，决定对着东赫再厚脸皮一回的时候，听着洗衣机发出机器工作的声音，李马克发现情况不对。

“东赫，你刚刚进来的时候，有没有看到我放在洗衣机上的内裤啊？”李马克还藏在洗手间里，朝着房里的李东赫喊话。

“哥，我看你的内裤干嘛？”

哪儿去了呢？分明就放上来了，不会李东赫顺手和他的衣服一起洗了吧……算了以后再说。李马克用毛巾围着下边走出来，打开自己的衣橱，发现里边所有的内裤都不见了。

？？？！！

李马克立即飞速到达洗衣机前，按了停止后打开一看，果不其然，自己所有的内裤都在里边被全自动滚筒搅得一塌糊涂，里面连半件李东赫的衣服都没有。李马克已经感觉到自己的血压正在上升，但那堆内裤party里面还是没有自己带进来的那条干净内裤。

“呀！李东赫！”李马克大步迈进房间，手刚搭上李东赫的肩膀，李东赫立刻在床上就缩成了一团。

李马克没管他的防御动作，反正就他那点小劲儿防也没用，直接就把李东赫腰上围的浴巾扯下来了，自己不见了的那条内裤果然穿在这小子的身上，“你给我脱下来！”李马克忍不住吼他，手也不控制地就要去扒掉李东赫穿着的自己的内裤。

“脱下来？脱下来哥要穿我穿过的这条吗？”李东赫这张小嘴，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，却说着坏到心儿里的话，李马克觉得自己的青筋在暴跳，被他噎得一句话也说不出来。真是太放松这小子了，还以为和他交往之后就没有这种恶作剧了。

“要我脱下来也可以，”李东赫的手移到李马克的腰上，把缠在一起的浴巾变松，“哥不如跟我来一炮？反正脱都脱了。”

李马克的大脑真实地宕机了，从李东赫说出“来一炮”开始，到李东赫解开他真空的浴巾，顺着他的腿滑到地上以后，李马克就压在了李东赫身上。他亲手在李东赫的腿间把穿在他身上的、属于自己的内裤脱掉，熟悉的布料下边，是不熟悉的身体某处。李马克的心脏嘭咚嘭咚地狂跳，他想惩罚李东赫，真的有点气愤，眼看台风就要来了，这么多的内裤晾都晾不干，还开这种玩笑。他确实是在用武力惩罚着李东赫，他的手确实是打在李东赫的身上了，和他们以前闹着玩一样，没用力，也不是要紧的位置，而他身下的李东赫因为他的钳制和怒威越来越兴奋，看着李东赫发出混着求饶和得逞的快乐笑声的样子，李马克想起来了，这就是李东赫不断地做恶作剧，喜欢讨人嫌的表面，实际上就是喜欢李马克对他生气埋怨，迁怒于他，惩罚他，他一边害怕求饶，一边又感到兴奋。真让人受不了，这个小恶魔，你一直都因为这个感到开心吗？在渴望这个吗？

可不就是嘛，这可是对李东赫来说最有意思的事儿了。

“你现在喜欢了？”李马克看穿了李东赫的欲心以后，感觉自己下面已经硬邦邦了，就算李东赫再说拒绝，他也要把这家伙按在床上办了。

“嗯……其实早就想和哥哥这样做了……”李东赫擦着眼角笑出来的泪水，察觉到了他马克哥已经勃发的赤裸性器，很乖巧地就握住。如此恶魔刚刚还狂妄地大笑着，现在眼睛因为充满了泪水看起来竟有一番楚楚可怜的味道。他手里握着李马克那根男人的东西，嘴唇微微张了张，李马克看着他这张脸，觉得再也受不了了。他紧紧吸住李东赫诱人的嘴唇，舌头深入到湿滑的口中。李马克没想过怎么做舌吻，当他的欲望足够强烈的时候，深入的舌吻自然就发生了。李东赫被吻到手上忘记抚摸的动作，连喘息都要费力地跟着。

察觉到身下的小动物越发难耐，李马克知道是时候了。伸手就是床头的抽屉，一瓶润滑液因为抽屉被突然地打开而滚动，李马克把润滑液捞上来挤在手上，一边朝着李东赫穴口去摸，一边在李东赫耳边低语：“哥哥今天就操了你，不戴套的射里面，后悔也没用，听见了吗。”

他当然不是要李东赫回答他听见了没有，李东赫大口喘着气，身体扭动起来，李马克心浮气躁，抬手抽了一下李东赫不安分的屁股，“老实点儿。”说完这句颇带不耐烦的话以后，他又俯下身到李东赫耳边，“乱动要疼，疼就得忍着，因为我不会停下来，可我不想让东赫疼，东赫会舒服的。”他一边说着，一边把手指插进润滑的穴中。看到平时欺负自己的弟弟在身下被自己欺负的服服帖帖的样子，可爱是一样的可爱，但他这种欲望难耐的样子此时全部是因为自己，也只为了自己而展现出来，李马克也快被迷到不行了，下身也涨得受不了，刚抵在那个穴口磨了磨，就又听见娇滴滴的声音再次开始只有他的嗓子能发出来的哼哼唧唧了。

“叫唤什么，哥这就给你了。”李马克一边内心高兴一边用怪罪的语气享受着欺压李东赫的控制感，但他还是没忘了像刚才一样在李东赫耳边低声道，“疼就掐我，但是说过了我不会停的。”语毕腰身一挺，没入了那人的两腿之间。

确实是对李东赫的屁股渴望了很久，李马克忍不住揉了个够，被体温紧紧包裹的感觉有些欲罢不能，李马克无法思考任何事情，只能不断挺身进出。李马克的皮肤还有几分湿润，腰腹肌肉因为运动绷紧了。李东赫又细又长的腿挂在他身上，承受着这个男人的撞击，口中发出悦耳的嘤咛声，传进李马克的耳朵眼儿里。这只会让李马克更加想要把他吞食干净，他完全不想理会后背上李东赫收紧的手，或许已经被他留下了抓痕。

李马克也没想到柔软的穴肉能把他的鸡巴吸得那么紧，好像着了魔一般，他除了狠狠地撞击以外什么都不能做。他看着李东赫从情欲中脱身不能的表情，自己何尝不是一样无法脱身，从一开始就是，后穴因为无法承受硬物而时不时出现的排异反应已经把容纳在里面的鸡巴收缩得很紧了，李马克借着润滑硬来抽插时肉穴又主动放开那个敏感的点给他顶，把李东赫顶得浪叫连连。这个傻瓜到底知不知道他的屁股已经把他卖得干干净净了？现在里面的穴肉还不知廉耻地裹在肉柱上，随着肉柱的出出进进，被带出又被插进去。李东赫已经开始不受控制地叫喊什么哥哥好棒还有更不堪入耳的什么什么骚话，李马克韩语水平并没有精通到能听懂床上的骂人话，更何况是李东赫被操爽了才吐出来的脏话，李马克一律当作表扬处理，反正是他操得来劲李东赫才会骂得有劲。渐渐地也有点听不见了，因为他也快到了那个令人痒痒的关卡，啊不是，是天堂吗，好像有天使在云朵上，好多羽毛，轻飘飘地……

李马克从胸腔内部发出了一声低吼。回过神来，肚子上被达到高潮的李东赫喷上了精液，李东赫的手还没从他自己的性器上移开，似乎是不知道射在李马克身上要如何收场。李马克自己也在接连射精，在李东赫穴内射到最深处。

“哇……哥还真是积攒了好多啊……”李东赫一边喘着，一边感受着体内李马克射出一股股的精液。“为什么还有啊？”李马克无法给出任何回答，他也不知道为什么自己第一次做爱，在李东赫身体里就好像射不完一样，过了好一会儿，李马克的小马达才停下。  
（有必要说一下，其实也没有射特别久，就是会比一般的多一些）

“怎么会这么多啊！”李东赫哭笑不得，“早知道就要你戴套了……靠，射这么多套子都装不下……”

李马克后退了一下，立刻就有液体试图涌出来，“啊啊我现在退出来的话，就会都流出来吧？！怎么办啊！”

李东赫也不是很敢信任自己被操开了的括约肌。“要不……就这样去浴室？”听了李马克荒唐的提议，李东赫恨不得踹他一脚，“开什么玩笑，能不能先擦一下？”

李马克决定牺牲之前被李东赫拿去穿过的自己的内裤，两个人刚要分开，敲门声响了，李东赫和李马克双眼瞪得溜圆，你看看我，我看看你。

李马克开了口，“是谁敲门？”

“马克？刚才房间里是什么声音？你和东赫在打架吗？”郑在玹的声音隔着门飞进来，

李马克干咳了一声，“咳……就闹着玩儿来着，没想到吵到你们了。”

李东赫还被压在下边，看着哥哥就在眼前公然撒谎的样子，忍不住笑出声来。

“东赫没事儿的话，那你们就早点睡吧。台风天快到了，小心关窗。”郑在玹留下了这句话，李马克和李东赫竖起耳朵，听着脚步声确实是离开了，才松了一口气。

不过李马克笨手笨脚的善后确实不怎么样，他们两个刚一把连接的那处分开，里面注满的液体就顺着流淌出来。李东赫两腿之间被搞得乱七八糟，直到他们跑去浴室了都还有体液从那里流出来。虽然听见李东赫嘴上在说着李马克大傻瓜，但李马克的注意力都还在眼前被自己干过的小穴，还有自己射进去的东西，他掐着李东赫的屁股，又想再吃掉李东赫一次，正在烦恼不知如何开口的时候，李东赫先说话了。

“哥哥，我还想要一次。”

年轻人刚一开了荤就刹不住车。李马克听了这话好开心，旁边的一盆湿内裤根本打扰不了他，现在谁还用得着穿内裤啊，李马克的枪又硬硬地起立，李东赫的屁股已经被瞄准了。气喘的声音和冲撞的声音很快在空气里散播着。看来这次这个台风天，笨蛋情侣只有三件事能做了，  
吃饭，  
睡觉，  
○○

end.


End file.
